This invention relates to a borated basic metal salt, to its preparation and to an oil composition, preferably a lubricating oil composition or a concentrate or a fuel, containing it.
Borated basic calcium salts prepared by contacting a basic calcium petroleum sulfonate with boric acid are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,381, which is incorporated herein by reference. The treatment with boric acid improves the anti-rust properties of these metallic detergents in lubricating oils and fuels.
It has now been found that the treatment with certain boron compounds of a special class of metallic detergents unexpectedly improves the anti-wear properties of oils such as lubricating oils, in particular of engine oils, especially as to wear of cams and tappets. The bearing corrosion properties are improved as well.